


Seven Kisses

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [16]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Age Play, Arguments, Christmas Eve, Christmas Parties, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy/boi, Disobedience, Drunk Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Late Nights, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Paddling, Punishment, Sleepovers, Storytelling, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, advent calendar fic, age kink, bratty submissives, goodnight kisses, quiet time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 17: MistletoeThere’s nothing like Christmas to ensure Greg gets lots of mistletoe kisses from his boys.





	Seven Kisses

He was at a Christmas party. He was more than a little drunk, and quite happily so. Greg couldn’t quite remember whose house he was at; there’d been too many this week, and he’d lost track of them. Out of what felt like nowhere, someone grabbed his arm, dragging him somewhere else.   
  
Then he was pushed against a wall, and there was Rob’s laughing face as he pulled him down to kiss him. It was a drunk kiss, but then Rob was so eager, and his hands were just somehow _everywhere_. Greg knew who he was going home with tonight.  
  


* * *

  
Jon had invited him round for dinner with a few mates, and it had not only gone late, but somehow Greg was the last to leave. He was still there when midnight approached, telling stories to Jon who sat there, enraptured.   
  
Greg noticed the mistletoe out of the corner of his eye, and dared Jon to kiss him under it. Jon refused at first, but he was just being playful. Jon would only kiss him at midnight, and not a moment sooner. And when midnight struck, he took Greg’s hands, pulled him over under the mistletoe, and kissed him sweetly.  
  


* * *

  
Greg had to admit he was getting sleepy, but he wasn’t anywhere near as sleepy as Russell and Josh, who were curled up either side of him on his sofa. It had just been the three of them, taking a quiet night together before the madness of Christmas took over. They had, well, ‘helped’ was being too generous, but they had been there as Greg decorated his flat. Russell had done his best to get them all drunk, while Josh just pedantically wanted everything to be symmetrical, which just made Greg make it all as wonky as possible just because.   
  
But it had been Josh who’d brought out the mistletoe, and spent quite some time kissing Russell while Greg held it over them. Greg didn’t mind. He got to watch his boys kissing and he noticed the way their hands were moving over each other’s bodies.   
  
And, in their own conspiratorial way, they both ganged up on him, and pushed him back into the sofa to attack him with kisses. Russell’s had been a little too eager, and his hands had pinned his shoulders down too hard, while Josh had made his linger until Greg was desperate for a fuck.   
  


* * *

  
Asim had stuck some mistletoe on the wall over the bunkbed, wanting to goad Greg into a rather more passionate goodnight kiss than he usually got. Alex was already asleep beneath him, having been tired out by a good long spanking session, but Asim was still awake. Sure, lights out had been a while ago, but it was Christmas eve. He’d sent Greg to get him some milk before bed, then he promised he would sleep. And when Greg returned, Asim pulled his Daddy into a kiss, since it was a lot easier from the top bunk to reach him.   
  


* * *

  
Alex had waited until midnight, when everyone else was either asleep or had gone home before he took Greg over by the fireplace to kiss him goodnight. The mistletoe was subtle, but Greg knew it was there. He brought Alex close with his hands grabbing his hips, knowing this was risky, but not wanting to go without it, either.  
  
Alex usually stopped them from being affectionate with each other when they were at his house, and Greg always respected that. But he still took great delight in these little kisses, when Alex felt brave, and let the darkness conceal them.  
  


* * *

  
James was quiet at last. It had been a long day of final preparations for Christmas, and they were both tired. James had fought him far too hard, but there came a point where James just couldn’t scream and pick fights for the sake of it. Greg hated punishing him when he got like that, but a few sharp paddles did the trick, and calmed him down.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir.”   
  
“So you should be.”  
  
“Let me kiss you to make up for it, sir.”  
  
“Go on, then.”  
  
James’ kiss was reluctant, soft, and full of sorrow. Greg held him close.


End file.
